Model train railroad tracks with roadbeds are known in the toy train industry, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,019,289 and 6,796,509.
Such tracks typically come in segments or modules which can be interconnected to provide the layout desired. Typically, such segments come in standard sizes which allow various combinations and orientations of the modules to be combined to create regular shapes, such as generally rectangular shapes with curved corners. However, in many layouts it is impossible and/or not desirable to have the tracks in only regular shapes, whether by design or by imperfections in laying out the tracks, particularly in the case of large layouts. Laying out tracks thus can in many instances results in a frustrating result akin to the old joke of the east and west railroads coming together from opposite directions such that their tracks will not align.
Accommodating such irregular alignments can require unintended bending of track modules, resulting in potentially damaging stresses, irregularities, and even gaps in the track module roadbed. Specially sized track modules shorter in length than the standard sizes have been used to fill gaps when the standard modules as laid out do not come together at some point. Unfortunately, this requires a large variety of such special modules in order to accommodate the wide variety of gap lengths that might arise in any layout. Further, even these special modules will not fill a gap where the directional orientations of the tracks do not align.
The present invention is directed toward providing an inexpensive, easy to use solution to track layout difficulties such as described above.